The present invention relates generally to a golf ball, and a method of manufacturing the golf ball. In particular, a cover layer on the golf ball includes coated areas such that the golf achieves an increased moment of inertia.
The game of golf is an increasingly popular sport at both the amateur and professional levels. A wide range of technologies related to the manufacture and design of golf balls are known in the art. Such technologies have resulted in golf balls with a variety of play characteristics. For example, different golf balls are manufactured and marketed to players having different golfing abilities, such as different swing speeds.
Accordingly, a golfer may use different golf balls having different play characteristics depending on the golfer's preferences. For example, different dimple patterns may affect the aerodynamic properties of the golf ball during flight, a difference in the cover hardness may affect the rate of backspin, or a difference in the moment of inertia may also affect the rate of backspin. With regard to the moment of inertia in particular, a golfer may choose to use a golf ball having a higher moment of inertia or a lower moment of inertia. A higher moment of inertia will generally result in a lower rate of spin by the golf ball during flight after being struck by a golf club face, while a lower moment of inertia will generally result in a higher rate of spin by the golf ball. Higher rates of spin are generally associated with better controllability, while lower rates of spin are generally associated with increased distance off the tee.
A wide range of golf balls having a variety of moment of inertia characteristics are known in the art. Generally, the moment of inertia of a golf ball is determined by the composition and physical arrangement of the various layers making up the golf ball. Accordingly, a number of different golf ball materials are mixed and matched in various combinations and arrangements to create golf balls having different moments of inertia.
However, designing golf balls to achieve desired moment of inertia characteristics suffers from at least several difficulties. Known golf balls generally use heavy additives interspersed in a polymer matrix comprising one or more outer layers of the golf ball, such that the heavy additive adds weight to an outer radius of the golf ball, in order to increase the golf ball's moment of inertia. However, generally, the construction of known golf balls requires that a wide range of design variables such as layer arrangement, materials used in each layer, and layer thickness be balanced against each other. Changes to any of these variables may therefore achieve a desired moment of inertia only at the expense of other play characteristics. Additionally, materials costs and design costs associated with known golf ball constructions may unduly increase the cost of the golf ball to the end consumer.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a system and method that addresses the shortcomings of the prior art discussed above.